


wherever we are, it feels like home

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Childhood Friends, F/F, Ficlet, Lifelong friends, Mentions of Weight Gain and Loss, Morning Routines, Old Friends, Older Characters, Past Character Death, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Romantic Friendship, Weight Issues, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: On a lazy morning, lounging in bed, Amilyn watches Leia get ready and ruminates on how time has changed and shaped Leia’s body.A ficlet for the Space Cafe’s weekly prompt: domestic
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots





	wherever we are, it feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> Content warning: This work contains mentions of weight, both gain and loss — fluctuating due to health, pregnancy, and as response to outside parties’ comments. Pregnancy is also mentioned. If I missed another potential trigger or content warning, please feel free to let me know <3
> 
> Takes place in elle_vee’s _Off Script_ ‘verse, at some point before the start of her story. You don’t have to know her story to understand this one ~~but if you have questions, I am more than happy to talk for ages about these characters~~.
> 
> Title taken from the lyrics of MARINA’s song _End of the Earth_.

Nestled under the thick duvet and soft sheets of Leia’s bed, Amilyn watched her set about getting ready for her day. Amilyn had the luxury of a half day this afternoon, hence why she was still in bed and not also up and moving around. 

Leia crossed the room to stand in front of the big picture window, early morning light streaming through and turning her nightgown transparent. Ami shifted and burrowed further down into the covers to watch as Leia unwound the hair-tie at the end of her braid, rolling it onto her wrist before carefully pulling the French braid apart. 

Ami’s eyes travelled over the silhouette of Leia’s body, noting the distinct differences marking the passage of time. No longer was she nineteen, all sharp edges and harsh angles. Time and chronic illness had reshaped her body. Bearing a child and years of weight fluctuations had rounded her edges and softened those harsh angles into smooth curves. 

Under the nightgown, Ami knew pregnancy and weight gain had left behind stretch marks on her breasts, crossing her stomach and running down her thighs. Weight loss—whether it was due to ill health or the cruelty of tabloids—had left behind skin that had lost some of its elasticity. Decades had touched her skin in the form of wrinkles. One hip sat higher than the other, Leia’s muscles pulling her out of alignment. Losing the love of her life and the estrangement of her only child had transformed the warm brown of her hair into a steely grey. 

Some things still remained however. Despite what life had thrown at her, Leia still stood with her shoulders square and her back straight, her head held high. Even in the early hours of the morning, fresh out of bed, she still radiated a vibrant energy reminiscent of royalty and monarchs. And Ami was still just as transfixed by her movements as she had been years ago. No amount of weight or wrinkles could ever change the way Ami beheld her best friend. 

Perhaps the decades hadn’t always been kind to her best friend, and she most certainly wasn’t the nineteen year old Ami had once loved. Time had also reshaped their love, changing and morphing it, testing it. Over and over. But Ami chose to think it was stronger than before. Time could take many things from Leia but it would never take Ami’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and absolutely treasured 🖤 
> 
> Hit me up in my [inbox](https://equusgirl.tumblr.com)?


End file.
